Say It
by Smackalicious
Summary: Tony, McGee and Ziva reflect on the events of the day, and where their future will lead. Episode tag to Thirst. Established McTiva  McGee, Tony, Ziva threesome . ONESHOT.


**Title: Say It**  
><strong>Pairing: established McGeeTony/Ziva**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Episode Tag, Romance<strong>  
><strong>Cat: ThreesomeMoresome**  
><strong>Spoilers: Tag for Thirst.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Tony, McGee and Ziva reflect on the events of the day, and where their future will lead. <strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: This takes place in the same "universe" as my McTiva tag for The Penelope Papers, so established relationship.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva walked back into the hospital, letting out a deep breath and running a hand through her hair. It had been a long day, and she was so disappointed for Ducky. Things never seemed to work out for him romantically. The thought made her hurry her gait to return to her partners' sides; she was even more grateful to have them in her life when things like this happened.<p>

As she arrived back at the waiting area, she frowned as she saw only McGee. "Where is Tony?" she asked as she walked over to him, curling her body into the arm he held out.

"Bathroom," he responded, tightening his grip a bit until she gave in and, with a quick glance around first, collapsed onto his lap.

He tapped his fingers against her thigh as she rested her head against his. "How is she?" she asked, and felt him shrug beneath her.

"Same. We were just waiting for you to get back so we could all go home together." His voice was quiet, thoughtful, and Ziva wormed a hand behind him so she could hold him.

Just then, Tony returned, a smile on his lips. "I would've done that earlier, but McGoo doesn't like when I sit on his lap."

McGee rolled his eyes, but Ziva laughed at him, taking Tony's hands as he stopped in front of them. He pulled her up and automatically into a hug and Ziva returned the gesture, closing her eyes and mumbling into his shirt, "Your place, Tony?"

"Yeah, I've got the nicest bedroom," he said, and Ziva pushed away from him, shaking her head before turning back to McGee and holding a hand out for him.

He stood and nodded at his partners. "Let's go."

"I'm in the middle!" Ziva said as she crawled onto the bed, collapsing into the center of the bed and rolling over to face the two men currently undressing.

"Well, yeah," Tony said, stepping out of his pants and leaving them a rumpled pile on the floor as he lifted a foot to pull off a sock.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Probably that we want to sleep tonight," McGee muttered, and Ziva shot a dirty look at him. "What? You snore!"

Ziva huffed and turns to Tony, who was nodding in agreement and pointing at McGee. "The man speaks truth. You're like a little Israeli chainsaw at night."

"Oh, yes, and you are totally innocent as far as obnoxious sleeping habits go," Ziva retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "The next time Tim falls off the bed, I know it will not be my fault."

"Okay, guys, I think we all know we're guilty of some unsavory habits," McGee broke in before the fight could escalate any further. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to argue." There were a few moments of silence before he added, "Today made me realize how lucky I am, and I'm going to try from now on not to take either of you for granted."

Ziva nodded and sat up a bit, making room for McGee as he joined her on the bed. "I cannot believe Mary felt she needed to _kill _people to make Ducky see her, to make him stay. It is all rather disturbing."

"I know," McGee agreed, looking over at Tony as he sat down on Ziva's other side. "Which is why I wanted to let you both know how much I care about both of you, and tell you that if you want to say anything, no matter what it is, to just say it. I don't want to risk losing what we have." He flicked his gaze from Ziva to Tony, who nodded his agreement.

"If we're still together now, I can't imagine anything that would change that," he said, as Ziva shrank into the pillows behind her. He glanced down at her. "Ziva, I mean anything. We're past that. As long as we're honest with each other, I don't care what happened in the past."

She nodded and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "I know, and it is one of the reasons I love you." She glanced at McGee. "Both of you. Now, let's get some sleep." She lifted her legs and the covers on the bed – or as much of it as she could lift with Tony and McGee sitting on it – and slid herself under the covers, as both the men did the same moments later.

Once they were all under the covers, McGee turned to face Ziva and Tony, as Tony spooned with Ziva from behind and Ziva buried her face in McGee's bare chest. "Good night, guys," McGee said softly.

"Night," Tony responded. "No snoring, Ziva."

Ziva didn't respond, just clapped her hands twice, bathing the room in darkness.

**THE END!**


End file.
